


What We Are

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants some clarification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Are

“Mmm… Sirius… stop… Mmm… No…. Stop… I said stop it, Black!”

“All right! All right. I’m stopping. What?”

“What’s going on here, Sirius? What are we doing?”

“We _were_ making out.”

“No.”

“ _No_? Remus, don’t play coy. I know what making out is, and what we were doing definitely falls under that label.”

“I’m not ‘playing coy,’ Sirius. You’re playing stupid. I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it. I want to know what this… this _thing_ between us is.”

“ _This_ thing? Rem, if you need me to tell you that – ”

“Hands off the merchandise, Black, or you’ll lose yours.”

“Gotcha. Hands off. Not in a touchy-feely mood. I got it.”

“Good. Now be serious.”

“I’m always Sirius. I can’t help it. I was born like this.”

“ _Black._ ”

“Not in a joking mood either, obviously.”

“I just want to know what’s going on between us. No joking.”

“…”

“Sirius?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know.”

“…”

“We’re friends?”

“Yes! Of course we’re friends, Remus! How could you – ”

“More than friends?”

“I… I guess… yeah. I don’t… with most of my friends, you know…”

“How much more than friends?”

“Rem, I – ”

“We’re not lovers.”

“Well, no. In order to be… you know… We’d have to be… you know…”

“In love?”

“No! I mean… well… I’d meant… If we were… you know… we’d have to be having… _you know._ ”

“Sex?”

“Remus!”

“Grow up, Sirius. It’s not like you’ve never done it before. And just because we’re not doing it, doesn’t mean I’ve never done it before either.”

“But…”

“You know what they say, Sirius. If you can’t say it, you shouldn’t be doing it.”

“Well, yes, but do you have to be so _casual_ about it?”

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

“ _WHAT?_ ”

“I didn’t say I was offering, Black. I asked if you wanted to.”

“Well… I… er…”

“It’s a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question, Black.”

“I… er…”

“‘Yes’ or ‘no.’”

“Well… yes, but…”

“Are we dating?”

“Dating?”

“I suppose that’s not the best term, is it? Considering that in order to be dating, it’s expected that actual dates are involved, and we don’t really do that.”

“Dates?”

“And I suppose ‘going out’ has the same sort of implication, even though, technically, we do ‘go out’ just not on dates…”

“Dates?”

“Are we together?”

“Are we…? Uh, well…”

“And I don’t mean ‘together in this room,’ Sirius.”

“I know that!”

“Then don’t give me any of your smart-ass remarks.”

“I wasn’t going to!”

“Well, what _were_ you going to say, then?”

“I… I just…”

“Where do we _stand_ , Sirius? Are we just fooling around? Are we just passing the time together? Are you waiting for something better? Are you just… bored?”

“Remus… I…”

“I’m not.”

“Not?”

“Not… Not bored. Not waiting for something better. Not just passing the time. Not… not just fooling around.”

“Rem?”

“I love you, Sirius.”

“Rem – ”

“I had to tell you. I couldn’t… I couldn’t _not_ tell you. And I can’t let this – whatever it is – I can’t let this… between us… it can’t go on. Not if… not if you don’t know. Because then I’d be lying. To you. To me. Because it means something to me. And if you’re just messing around, just looking for a good time, then… then I don’t know. But I’m _not._ ”

“Rem – ”

“So… so I need to know. I need to know what this is to you. Are we ‘boyfriends’? Because I don’t think we are. I don’t think we’re boyfriends, or dating, or going out. And I don’t care. I don’t care what anyone wants to _call_ it. I want to know… are we _together_? I want to know if it’s _you_ and _me_ , or if it’s _us._ ”

“I… I don’t know…”

“You don’t know.”

“I’m sorry, Remus. I…”

“No. Don’t… don’t be sorry.”

“Rem – ”

“I understand, Sirius.”

“I – ”

“Just stop talking! It’s fine if you don’t feel the same. I don’t expect you to. You don’t have to be sorry. You don’t have to be anything. And if you want… if you still want… I just…”

“Remus! I love you!”

“What?”

“I don’t know what we _are_. I don’t know if we’re together. If we’re _us_ , and not just _you_ and _me_. I don’t know! I don’t care! I never cared! As long as _you_ are with _me_ , I don’t care if that makes it _us._ ”

“You…”

“I. Love. You. I love you, Remus. I always have. I never thought you’d ask. I never thought you had to. I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t.”

“I didn’t know either.”

“You didn’t know you…”

“Loved you? No. I mean, yes, I knew I loved you. I didn’t know _you_ loved _me_. I hoped. But I was never… I didn’t want to push my luck. Or push you away. I was happy you were with me. You _will_ stay with me?”

“Of course! I love you, Sirius…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“So… does that mean we’re a _we_ now?”

“Why, Mr. Black! I thought you didn’t care.”

“Maybe now I do.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“I do.”

“We are.”

“ _We_ are.”

“…”

**End**


End file.
